There has heretofore been proposed a technique to facilitate attachment of a counterpart member by using a bolt and the like.
In Patent Literature 1, for example, a bus bar as a counterpart member is connected to a metal terminal having a base fixed to a cell module main body and a tip disposed at a predetermined distance from the cell module main body. Here, a nut is disposed between the tip of the metal terminal and the cell module main body, and the nut comes in contact with a rotation stopper. Thus, slipping rotation of the nut in the connection process of the bus bar is suppressed.